hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Eric and Jillian: Love Together
Eric and Jillian: Love Together is a 2013 romance book. Background The book is the fourth in the Eric and Jillian Book Series. Following on from the second and third books, My Eric and My Jillian, the film is back to being from a general point of view to share the story from both sides. Plot It has been just two days since the events of Eric and Jillian. Jillian sits at home, unwashed and in tears, still with daisies and grass stains. She hears a knock on her door and answers it to find Eric. She tells him that at least he has washed since returning from battle, but that she has sadly not, being too devasted to do so. Eric runs her an extremely deep bath, to the top, and carries her to the bath. He drops her in and gets splashed with water, so Jillian suggests that he goes to her room and finds some clothes to borrow. While upstairs, Eric turns on a romantic song that they always loved. Down the stairs, Jillian takes the plug out to try and bring the bath to a more ideal level. As she does so, she goes under the water to wash her long locks of hair. While doing so, she remembers that she is still in her dress so removes it and picks daisies from her hair. Tragically, her hair goes into the plug. It blocks the water but holds Jillian under in a shocking scene. Upstairs, Eric listens to Love Without Tradgedy, making him believe that it is a true song name. Even with the tradgedies they hae faced, he still believes they have something special. As the song reaches the chorus, Eric attempts to kick down the bathroom door, forgetting it is actually already open. He finds Jillian struggling and grabs scissors, cutting the locks where he has to, but luckily not leaving any obvious bald matches for Jillian. Jillian gasps "Eric you saved me!" and they hug. A little concerned by the nudity and fact she is soaking, he suggest getting some soap, and brings some for her. Jillian finds this romantic, and even more so that he broke the door off the hinges dor her by kicking down the door despite it being open. In the book the pair face decide to give their relationship another chance. Eric considers proposing to Jillian and asks permission from her father. Her father denies and says that Jillian told him about what happened on Daisy Hill that day, and he was no man if he couldn't try and stop his daughter Jillian from tumbling down the hill. Eric tries to protest that he couldn't do anything, but her father says that when it happened to Jillian as a child, he grabbed her locks of hair and easily stopped her. Unable to respond, Eric nods silently and agrees he isn't ready to propose to Jillian yet. He decides to prove that he is a real man. Eric invites Jillian to Daisy Hill to try again. Jillian gets ready in a beautiful dress, hoping that he won't try to stroke her cheek again. She decides if he does, this could end the relationship, which her friends think is right if he does attempt to do so again. On the hill, Jillian walks up and finds Eric standing at the edge looking at the sea. She walks towards him and smiles. He turns and smiles back, then throws himself into the sea. Jillian screams and falls to her knees, rolling down the hill once again. At the bottom she gets tied to a tree by her hair, preventing her from helping Eric. The book ends with a beautiful scene, the still sea with the sunning hitting hit, and Jillian stuck to a tree by her hair nearby the water. Characters Eric Jillian